The present invention relates to a power window device for automatically raising and lowering a window member by operating a switch.
In the prior art, a power window device is installed in a vehicle to facilitate the raising and lowering of door window glasses (opening and closing of door windows). For each door of a vehicle, the power window device includes a window switch, which is operated by a vehicle occupant when lowering or raising the window glass of the door, and a drive source, such as a DC motor, for lowering or raising the window glass. When a window switch is operated, the associated motor is driven to produce rotation that lowers or raises the corresponding window glass.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing a typical example of power window device 51. The power window device 51 is provided with a remote control function enabling the raising and lowering of the window glasses from the driver's seat. More specifically, a remote switch unit 52 is installed in the door adjacent the driver's seat. The switch unit 52 includes power window (PW) switches 52a to 52d for the window glasses associated with the driver door, the front passenger door, the rear right door, and the rear left door, respectively. Additionally, the driver door, the front passenger door, the rear right door, and the rear left door respectively include PW switches 53a to 53d, which are exclusively provided for each door.
The power window device 51 also includes a plurality of motor units 54 for respectively raising and lowering corresponding window glasses based on the operation of the associated PW switches 52a to 52d and 53a to 53d. In this example, there are four motor units 54a to 54d, which are respectively for the driver door, front passenger door, rear right door, and rear left door. The motor units 54a to 54d each include an electric control unit (ECU) 55 and a motor 56. The driver door ECU 55a, front passenger door ECU 55b, rear right door ECU 55c, and rear left door ECU 55d are connected to the switch unit 52 by a signal line 57.
A window control program, which is executed when opening and closing the associated window glass, is written to each of the ECUs 55a to 55d. The window control program includes identification information for recognizing the associated vehicle door. For example, the window control program written to the driver door ECU 55a includes identification information, or data, indicating that the ECU 55a is associated with the driver door. The front passenger door ECU 55b, the rear right door ECU 55c, and the rear left door ECU 55d includes the same kind of data.
When any of the PW switches 52a to 52d are operated, the switch unit 52 outputs an operation signal St to the signal line 57. For example, when the driver door PW switch 52a is operated, the switch unit 52 outputs a driver door switch operation signal Sta, which indicates such switch operation, to the signal line 57. Then, the operation signal Sta is input to the ECUs 55a to 55d. As a result, the ECU associated with the operation signal Sta (in this case, the ECU 55a) starts to function and executes control for raising and lowering the corresponding window glass.
A regulator is connected to each motor unit 54. The motor unit 54 is then attached to the associated vehicle door. However, the left and right doors are symmetric to each other. Thus, the part of the door to which the motor unit 54 is attached differs between doors. Accordingly, a left vehicle door and a right vehicle door use different motor units 54. In other words, the same motor unit 54 cannot be used for both left and right vehicle doors.
The steering wheel of a vehicle is located on the right side or left side in accordance with the vehicle standard of each country. For a right hand drive vehicle, the front right door is the driver door, and the front left door is the passenger door. For a left hand drive vehicle, the front right door is the passenger door, and the front left door is the driver door. Accordingly, four types of motor units 54 are necessary to manufacture the same type of vehicle driven on different sides. That is, motor units for a right driver door, a right passenger door, a left driver door, and a left passenger door are necessary. The identification information of the window control program includes the type of the associated motor unit 54. The different types of motor units 54 required for right and left hand drive vehicles increases the number of components and raises manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-153046 describes a microcomputer for solving the above problem. The microcomputer (corresponding to the ECUs 55 of FIG. 1), which controls the power window device, may be used for both right and left hand drive vehicles. The microcomputer, which drives a motor, is connected to a control mode switch for switching the control mode of the microcomputer. The control mode switch is activated or inactivated in accordance with whether the power window device is for a right hand drive vehicle or a left hand drive vehicle.
However, the microcomputer of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-153046 requires the control mode switch to switch the control mode. This enlarges the ECU 55 which, in turn, would enlarge the motor unit 54 and the power window device 51. Further, to switch the control mode of the microcomputer, switching must be performed with the control mode switch. Such tasks are burdensome.
To solve this problem, terminals may be added to a connector of each of the ECUs 55a to 55d (i.e., motor units 54a to 54d). In this case, a matrix indicating connections between the signal line 57 (harness) and the ECU terminals is used to enable recognition of the vehicle door to which the motor unit is attached. Referring to FIG. 5, each of the ECUs 55a to 55d includes a plurality of door recognition terminals 58 to 60. The door recognition terminal that is to be connected to the signal line 57 is determined in accordance with the door in which the ECU is installed. The door recognition terminal 58 to 60 that is connected to the signal line 57 is grounded. Each of the ECUs 55a to 55d checks the grounded terminal 58 to 60 to recognize the associated door.
The chart of FIG. 5 shows an example of the connection matrix. In a driver door ECU for a right hand drive vehicle, the signal line 57 is not connected to any of the door recognition terminals 58 to 60. In a passenger door ECU for a right hand vehicle, the signal line 57 is connected to the door recognition terminal 59. In a driver door ECU for a left hand drive vehicle, the signal line 57 is connected to the door recognition terminal 58. In a passenger door ECU for a left hand vehicle, the signal line 57 is connected to the door recognition terminal 60.
However, when using the connection matrix for the signal line 57, a further signal line 57 for connection with the terminals 58 to 60 must be prepared. This increases the signal line weight (harness weight) and hinders reduction in size and cost of the motor unit 54. Further, terminals that can be used as the door recognition terminals 58 to 60 are necessary. This may result in the need for adding the door recognition terminals 58 to 60 to the ECUs 55a to 55d or preparation of different ECUs having a large quantity of terminals. As a result, costs would be increased and re-designing of the ECU would become necessary.